


Play

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, attempt at writing smut, english is not my first language, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Just an intimate moment between Viktor and Yuuri. Viktor likes to dominate, just a little bit.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 38





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, i did tag it but i wrote this instead of sleeping so i'm not really sure if it's good or not. (there may be some mistakes and typos, sorry in advance)  
> But please enjoy this attempt at writing something +18

Laying in bed, lips crashing for dominance, the silver haired man pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, twirling it softly. Gasping out of breath, he pulled back, looking at the body beneath him.

"You look pretty just like this. Panting and losing your focus."

Not waiting for an answer, he leaned back, tracing the pale neck that was now under his lips, drawing soft moans out of the black haired man. Pulling the skin with his teeth, he bit lightly at the skin, making the other gasp.

"Yeah, really pretty..."

"Stop teasing Viktor..."

"Aw but we're just starting, let's play a little longer."

"Are you seri-!?"

Shutting him out, the taller one pulled Yuuri in another kiss, fully dominating the action. Having the answer he wanted, he then left his lips for his jaw line, kissing and biting lightly at the skin, taking his way to the other's neck.

"N-no marks..."

"Of course."

Leaving the unmarked neck, Viktor left a trail of wet kisses on his throat making him move under him. Chuckling at his reaction, he left his cheek on his shoulder, looking at him. The one under him was clearly avoiding his gaze, blush dying the round and soft cheeks red

"Ticklish ?"

"Noo, shut up !"

"Hm, maybe..."

Putting a last kiss on his shoulder, he kept going, biting at his slightly visible collarbones. His hands were traveling on his body, fingertips brushing lightly at his nipples, drawing soft gasps from Yuuri. 

Smiling, happy that his touch was affecting him, he pulled one between thumb and index, rolling the flesh between the two appendages. Listening to his moans, he quickly pulled his other hand close to the black haired boy's mouth, extending two of his fingers to open his mouth, gently sliding them inside. Tongue immediately begun to twirl around and between the two fingers. After some longue seconds of this wet treatment, he pulled back, trailing his fingers from his open mouth to his chest, leaving it to go lower.

Brushing his wet appendages against the soft skin, the older one let out a soft sigh when they came into contact with the wet folds. Not moving them anymore, making the body beneath him move in frustration, he chuckled again making the other move once more.

He immediately felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck, pulling on his silver hair. Lifting one of his eyebrows, he smirked.

"Oh, are we playing now Yuuri ?"

"I said, stop teasing."

"Hm, you wanna play the dominating one ? Sorry honey but..."

Moving his fingers higher, he brushed his thumb over his clit, making the other shut his mouth, his teeth sinking lightly into the pink flesh of his lower lip.

"I think i'm the dominating one tonight, isn't that right ?"

Brushing his thumb another time on his tiny bud, he put more preasure against it, making the black haired man jump slightly. Licking his lips, he let himself fall once again against the pale collarbones, biting the some more while his fingers were gently moving from his clit to the wet folds.

He was ready to make a move whe he felt fingers against his own swollen clit, hissing when they came in contact with it. 

"Yeah, you're playing really well tonight, aren't you ?"

"I guess i've gone to the right school..."

"I'm a bad influence. Sometimes. Keep going, yeah just like that."

Pulling his head back, he let a soft moan leave his open mouth when the fingers between his legs start to move. But, smirking a little, he was quick to regain his composure. Keeping his free hand on the side of the other man's face, thumb strocking the black hair, she moved the other, spreading his lower lips apart, pushing one of his finger inside the wet and hot cavity. He kept his thumb hard against the red clit as he begun to move slowly, drawing more and more sounds out of his lover.

"Yeah, just like that... You're doing so good sweatheart..."

"Go f-faster..."

"Ah-ah, what's the magic word ?"

"P-please, go faster !"

"That's a good boy..."

Moving his wrist slightly, the two fingers now together, moved in and out, faster and harder. A higher moan was hear as the tip of his fingernails scratched his sensitive spot. Aiming at that point again, he pushed harder, hiting against it again and again and again.

"A-ah... Yessss...."

"Keep going, move your fingers too."

Nodding while biting his lips, Yuuri moved his fingers, crooking them a little to try to find a good angle. Moving smoothly his fingers, he could finally hear a deep moan when he touched Viktor just at the right place.

Moving simultaneously their fingers, they drew each other closer to an end. Their free hands touching what they could, pressing against neck, stroking sides, pinching skin under their fingers.

" 'm close..."

"Me too... Come on..."

He was moving his hips hard against Viktor's fingers while he was trying his best to ride the fingers that were inside him too. Pleading moans could be hear in the room as they both wame to an end.

Pushing faster and deeper, they finally came, the younger slithly before the older. Pressing their lips together, they muffled their moans, still gasping for air between sloppy kisses.

Pulling his fingers out, making Yuuri gasp at the slight overstimulation, he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue as he pulled apart his lower lips, looking directly at it.

"God, you came so much baby..."

"D-don't look !"

Chuckling, he moved his hand to put it beside the other's face. Murmuring a quiet apologize, he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Sorry, you're just too beautiful."

"I'm not..."

"Hm, i think you are."

Pouting forming on his lips, the man laughed lightly at him. Putting his clean hand on his cheek, he kissed his pouty mouth before leaning back up. Putting his own hand on top of his, he melted a bit more in the soft touch.

"Should we sleep now hun' ?"

"Hmhm, i'm tired."

"I know you are. You always are."

"Oh shut it."

Smacking playfully Viktor's upper arm, he continue to pout like a little kid, drawing a little smile on the man's face.

After cleaning themselves, the could now cuddled beneath their cover. Soft kisses and sweet whispers later, they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this !


End file.
